


he's irreplaceable, unlike you!

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Ryan Bergara, BuzzFeed Executive, Buzzfeed Unsolved Postmortem, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Brent Bennett, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Protective Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Is Shook, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej is fired, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane Madej is fired from Unsolved, and Ryan Bergara is not happy about the reasoning.
Relationships: Brent Bennett/Ryan Bergara, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	he's irreplaceable, unlike you!

He always feared this day, the day where he was replaced on _Unsolved_ , the day that Ryan continued on without him. Sure, they have _Watcher_ together, and they'll hang out outside of their jobs, but... But, _Unsolved_ is what started his friendship with Ryan! And, sure it's not his baby, it's Ryan's! However, he always believed Ryan liked him as the sceptic, clearly he was wrong if he's being replaced... With Brent Bennett, none the less!

How cruel the world is; Brent leaves, he replaces Brent, and now Brent's re-replaced him.

"You can't fire me!" Shane yelled, eyes wide at the BuzzFeed executive in horror, gripping the handles of the uncomfortable plastic chair. "Ryan hired me! And, I'm not leaving!" He yelled, "Brent left, remember?!" He practically screamed, his long index finger was pointed to Brent, who was sat next to him, holds folded on his lap.

The woman sat in a business suit, a black pencil skirt, and horrid padded shoulder blazer, with tall, black heals. Her french tip fingernails tapped against the wooden desk, in a condescending rhythmic pattern, a horrid, fake and overly sweet smile, stretched across her face, as if someone grabbed a scalpel, and cut a slit into her face. Her eyes squinted, "I'm sorry Mr. Madej, but technically, we can do what we want. It's Mr. Bergara's show, but we own the rights. People want Mr. Bennett back, I'm sure you understand." She implied, her teeth clenched in joy, so it seems, "besides, you do have _Watcher_. Don't you?"

It took everything in Shane to not jump at the woman, and ring her neck, because _how dare she?!_

Brent stood up, and smiled happily at Shane, and held his hand out for a shake, "no hard feelings, right? I'm sure Ryan's happy with the result."

Shane deflated at that, as he slowly, and blankly reached out, absentmindedly shaking Brent's hand, face crestfallen, _Ryan's happy with the result..._ He didn't even realise he filed out the room with Brent, and he didn't realise he walked straight past Ryan, who was walking out from the _Unsolved_ office.

Ryan frowned, and noticed Brent walk to him with a smile. Brent opened his mouth, but Ryan patted his shoulder, "give me a second, Brent." He ran past Brent, and pushed open the BuzzFeed door, "Shane! Shane, hold on!" He ran up to Shane, who was rushing out the parking lot. He caught up, reaching over, and gripping Shane's wrist gently, "woah, Shane!"

Shane snatched his hand from Ryan's grasp as if he had been burned, and looked to Ryan, "leave me alone!"

"Where are you going?!" Ryan asked, confused, and held his hand hand to his chest, "what's wrong with you?"

"I've been fired." Shane answered, bitterly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans.

Ryan frowned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what?"

"I've been fired. They still own the rights to _Unsolved,_ and everyone wants Brent." Shane clarified, and looked down, eyes sad, and hurt.

Ryan shook his head, "they can't do that! _I_ own _Unsolved_ , and I didn't approve of this!" Shane is Ryan's best friend, the only person he want's in his life, as his co-host, _who's his new co-host?!_

"Well, they just did. Said you'd be happy with the results..." Shane said, voice small, as he kicked the gravel under his shoes, face down in anguish, he thought he and Ryan had something special.

"I'm fuckin' livid!" Ryan snapped, fully prepared to march up to the executives, and demand Shane back, maybe hit them while he's at it.

Shane's frown slowly turned into a smile, and he looked at Ryan softly, "you mean that? So, you're not happy I'm replaced?"

Ryan frowned, and gently took Shane's hands, his thumbs rubbing over Shane's smooth knuckles, "you're irreplaceable, Shane... People will complain, and damn it, I'll get you back on _Unsolved_ if it's the last thing I'll do..."

Big, pale hands, held small, tanned hands, and Shane relished in the warmth and comfort, "don't worry. We'll always have _Watcher,_ and _The Mysterious Disappearance of the Sodder Children_..." He smirked, eyes shining in adoration, as a light flush danced across his cheeks and nose.

Wheezing, Ryan smiled, and said, "I'll never laugh the same way without you, Shane..."

"Go on," Shane said, finally letting go, gently shoving the believer to the building. "Go, and give him cold case theories."

"I will!" Ryan agreed, deciding to piss this guy off with theories that were taking the piss. Theories that were fucking trash, even in his mind, this new co-host wouldn't stay for longer then a week. He walked back into the building, backwards, Shane and Ryan never taking their eyes off of each other.

Ryan walked in, and turned around once the door closed, bumping into a slightly toned chest, and he looked up, "oh, hey Brent..." He sighed, "did you hear? Shane's been fired, and now I have a new co-host..." Ryan said, voice worried, and dejected.

Brent wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulder, "I know..." He walked them both into the _Unsolved_ office, where the crew seemed to know about the new co-host, and didn't seem bothered about Shane's departure. But, TJ was recording on his phone for a 'behind the scenes', probably for a 'real reaction' for Ryan fiinding out about this co-host.

"I don't even know who it is... All I know is, Shane's fired..." Ryan said, looking down, making sure TJ wasn't pointing the camera at them.

  
"You're damn straight he did." Brent grinned, a glint in his eyes, and Ryan went to walk to the desk. Brent looked to Ryan's back, and said, "I arranged it."

Ryan paused, and turned to Brent sharply, eyes glaring, "what?" He snarled, teeth bared in anger.

"They weren't gonna fire him," Brent shrugged, "so I called Linda, and told her, she'd better." He grinned.

"You didn't like _True Crime_." Ryan reminded, chest heaving in anger as he realised, Brent is his new co-host, and Brent's the reason Shane's out of a job.  
  


TJ pointed his phone, and began recording a new video with a smile, "well, Ry! What do you think about your old co-host being back!"

Ryan and Brent smiled to each other, and laughed. Ryan looked to TJ's phone, "it's great!" He hugged Brent, and Brent hugged back. Ryan kept smiling, and he said through gritted teeth, "why, you rattlesnake, you." The two pulled back with smile, "you got that poor man fired." Luckily, the shabby phone footage wasn't picking up their conversation.

Brent laughed, as if Ryan said something funny, maybe what Ryan was saying really _was_ funny. He playfully, and lightly shoved Ryan's shoulder, "that's not all I'm gonna do if I ever get my hands on him."

"I never heard of anything so low." Ryan said, wrapping his arm around Brent's shoulder.

TJ laughed, "see? We were all worried for nothing!" He called to the crew, who laughed, and smiled, not noticing the hostility between Ryan and Brent.

"What did you do it for?" Ryan asked, taking Brent's hand, tightly in his, smiling.

"'Cause you liked him." Brent answered, ruffling Ryan's hair playfully, "I could tell."

"So that's it." Ryan said, pulling Brent to the desk, but pulled Shane's chair away, and gave Brent another chair. He looked to Brent, arm around his shoulder, "believe me, I don't like him half as much as I hate you." He gently sat Brent down, and leaned into his ear with a smile, arm out to the camera, as if he was explaining something. "You reptile." He snarled.

Brent reached over, gripping Ryan's upper arm, "sticks and stones may break my bones." He grinned.

Ryan sat in his chair, and pulled out the _Unsolved_ file, and smiled to Brent, "I'd like to break every bone in your body."

"You and who else, you big lummox?" Brent grinned falling silent, as Jen walked over, wiring mics to them.

TJ smiled, "one last hug!" He was still filming them.

The two hugged, squeezed tightly, patting each others back, and pulled away with a grin. TJ stopped recording, and prepared the camera, and posting the video.

Ryan glared, and went to leave, to take a breather before he even began this dreaded episode, but Brent grabbed his wrist. Ryan glared, it was cold, and felt slimy (though that was in his imagination). Brent smirked, "you couldn't hug me like that, and not mean it just a teensy bit."

"Meet the greatest actor in the world!" Ryan snapped, glaring at Brent. "I'd rather hug a bear!"

"You don't mean that!" Brent laughed, a smile on his lips.

Ryan's eyes widened, "I don't..." He trailed off, and looked at the crew annoyed, "Kelsey, bring me a bear!"

TJ looked at them, "okay guys, you two ready?" He smiled, moving behind the camera.

Left with no choice, Ryan sat down, and opened the file. Brent grinned, and looked to the camera.

Ryan looked at the camera with a disgusted frown, _"this week on BuzzFeed Unsolved..."_

~~~~~

Shane sat in the office for _Watcher_ , and he hadn't stopped frowning, and sulking since he walked in. He skimmed through footage, and nobody could cheer the man up.

The door swung open, and Shane looked up. He grinned seeing Ryan storm in, but then frowned. Ryan looked like he had sucked ten lemons, and stormed over to Shane, and sat down, "I can't get you you're job back... It's Brent... It's fucking Brent!"

"I know, Brent's your co—"

"No, Brent got you fired!" Ryan snapped, crossing his arms.

Shane's eyes widened, "what?! He doesn't even like _True Crime_! Why did he...?"

Ryan went to respond, but paused. Brent knew he had a crush on Shane, but Shane doesn't know about his crush on Shane... So, he shrugged, annoyed, "jealousy no doubt..."

"Jealousy? Of what?" Shane asked, confused.

"Of you." Ryan answered immediately, "simple as that..."

Looking down, Shane sighed, "it's fine... Don't worry, Ry, it'll be fine..." He shrugged, blinking back tears he desperately wanted to shed, "I'm replaceable."

"Shane, _we're_ the show!" Ryan corrected, "not just me, not just Brent, or Brent and me, _us_!" Ryan paused, his eyes widening, lighting up, shining.

Shane practically saw the light bulb appear above his head, "what? What is it?"

"We're the show..." Ryan said, again, as if that explained everything. And, maybe that did in Ryan's mind, but in Shane's mind, he was still in the dark.

"Ry?"

Ryan smiled, and held Shane's hands, squeezing gently, "don't worry Shane, it might take a few days, maybe even weeks, but you'll be back at it with me!"

And, Shane was left with no other option other then to believe what Ryan said. He had to let it slide, and just nod and agree with his friend, and crush.

~~~~~

A _Live Stream, Post-Mortem,_ just what Ryan needs. He's being serious, as well! Hopefully, there will be questions about Shane; where he is, when he's coming back, why is Brent here and not Shane. And, he can answer them, then put his plan into action. But, here's the issue, Brent's actively picked questions that support him, and ignore Shane, and Ryan, is more then pissed.

"Question here from; _@gggghostbuttsss, Brent are you happy to be back on the show? #Boogara #BrentIsBack #BRONT._ " Ryan read, phone in his hand, squeezing the plastic angrily.

"Thank you, _gggghostbuttsss_! I'm very happy to be back, and I'm very glad to be with my old pal, Ryan Bergara!" Brent smiled, slapping Ryan's back. Then he read his question, " _@BooBooBooGarGar_ asks; _Ryan, is that new spot designated for Bront now? Are you excited to have Bront back?_ _#Boogara #WeNeedANameForBrent #Ghouls #NewGhoulBoys._ "

Ryan looked at the camera, then to Brent, then back to the camera, "it's great that Brent is here, and yes I've missed him. However!" Ryan said, and Brent frowned suddenly, tense and confused. "Shane was fired, and Brent got him fired! Brent's replaced Shane!" He stood up, glaring at Brent, "and I won't stand for it. I want my best friend back, because Shane and I... We are the show!" He snapped, "and, until further notice, I quit!" He ripped off his microphone, and slammed it on the desk with a loud bang, and he stormed off, face red.

Brent just sat there, mouth gaped open in shock, before he ran off after Ryan, "Ry! Ryan! Hold on!" He gripped Ryan's shoulder, but he snatched his shoulder away.

Glaring, Ryan snarled, "it's my show, and if I quit, I can. It's always been Shane, Brent... Always... And, you're right, I do like him." He picked up his messenger bag, "now, if you excuse me, I'm going to the _Watcher_ office!" He stormed out, slamming the doors open to leave.

~~~~~

Shane's mouth fell open in shock, having watched the live stream, and just... Kept staring. Ryan quit... He quit Unsolved, his baby! Steven, who was also watching, looked between the screen and Shane, then asked, "was that a bit?"

"I... I don't know..." Shane mumbled, as he watched Brent try and explain, and tried to say Ryan needed a few minutes to calm down.

But, clearly, Ryan didn't, as suddenly, Ryan stormed through the doors to _Watcher,_ a prideful stride in his step, and was grinning ear to ear, then sat down at his desk. He opened his laptop, and smiled at Shane, "hey."

Steven stared in shock, as Shane smiled softly, "you quit..."

"Yeah, I'm not doing it without you Shane!" Ryan smiled, "views will drop, and they'll beg us to come back. And, if they don't, we'll do our own thing!..." Ryan looked around the office that they owned, then looked to Shane, "again!" He added.

Shane flung himself at Ryan, and hugged him tightly, "you're the best, Ry..."

Ryan pulled away, and smiled softly, "Shane, it's always been you... Always."

"Oh, kiss already!" Yelled Steven, rolling his eyes, looking between them. "For fucks sake, he quit his show for you! If that's not love, I don't know what is!"

Shane smiled, blushing a bright red, and looked to Ryan. He rubbed the back of his neck, "uh, what...?"

Ryan flushed, and looked to Steven, "dude!"

"What?" Steven asked, shrugging. "You quit your show, the show that you put your sweat, tears, and blood into! Ryan..."

"Alright..." Sighed Ryan, rubbing the back of his head. "I like you..." He admitted, shyly. "Shane, Brent knew I liked you, and he was jealous... He got you fired, and so..." He sighed, "Shane, I'm in love with you."

Shane leaned forward, and smashed his lips against Ryan's lips, moving onto Ryan's chair, into his lap. Ryan's eyes widened, and happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck, eyes closing.

Steven sneered, "okay, guys..."

Shane pulled back, and pushed Steven away, "go!"

Steven's eyes widened, seeing Shane and Ryan go back to eating each others faces off. He placed his hands up, "okay..." He left the room.

~~~~~

Unsolved was loosing views, no matter what Brent did.

Shane, Ryan and Brent sat in font of the BuzzFeed executive who fired Shane. Brent sat away from the two, and Shane and Ryan held hands, leaning into each other. The executive tapped _her_ foot, an uneasy smile on her lips, "so... As you know, _Unsolved_ is loosing views, and I wouldn't want Ryan's work to go to waste..." She explained, but paused, seeing Ryan roll his eyes. She coughed, "well... Shane, Ryan, I'm offering your old job's back."

"Get rid of Brent." Shane said, hand tightening around Ryan's hand. That was his call, that was the call he wanted to make.

Brent's eyes widened, "what?! You can't fire me!"

The executive sighed, and nodded, "done. Shane, you have your old job back."

Brent's face fell to one of horror, and he stood up in anger, "fine, forget it!" He stormed out, opening the door, and slamming it shut.

"Just one thing, you keep your relationship quiet." The executive said.

"No, we're open with our relationship, or else we don't come back." Ryan warned, smirking. That was his call.

The executive tensed up, "fine... Fine, just... Come back..."

~~~~~

_"This week on BuzzFeed Unsolved, we discuss the Mysterious Disappearance of Shane Madej."_

Shane stared at Ryan, and crossed his arms, "and, tag line: _Why The Hell Am I Dating Ryan Bergara."_ Ryan wheezed loudly, followed by Shane.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched Singing in the Rain, and I wanted to use the conversation between Don and Lina, when Lina gets Kathy fired.


End file.
